hypotheticalhurricanesfandomcom-20200216-history
User blog:StrawberryMaster/The HHW Rant
THE MAIN REASON WHY THE END IS IN SIGHT. IT REALLY REALLY IS. ⇅ (another joke and also reference) ⇅ NOTE: This is just constructive criticism, so please, don't go around witchhunting me for no reason. Also, please don't start making personal attacks on me. Thank you. (on another hand, if I was demoted due to "stating my opinion", you can realize how the situation is out of control) (please don't take this too seriously, especially the spamming parts, as some people took it out of context) INTRODUCTION is totally not a good place to go this summer. Think again. → (another joke and also reference) I do personally think HHW is a good wiki, but there are still several flaws over here, that someone eventually had to stand up and tell the whole wiki. The problems. Let's say, that you just can't criticize people. Well, you actually can, but if you go too far, you will be met with the infamous :/ face. Believe me, that has really happened. Some people just basically insult the user, but, well, you know the rest... Overall, are pretty nice. Very friendly and helpful, and the same goes for the wiki staff members... well, at least when they're not being too lenient, "corrupt", or authoritarian... (just a joke) Chat is fine.. well, it is when excessive spam is not occurring. I mean, there are a few times mods are too lenient to users. Although the rules allow spam, excessive spamming is not tolerated (srsly I have no idea of what the other wiki staff members think is "excessive spamming" lol). Well, spamfests are technically excessive spam, right? Well, "not according to the bureaucrats *cough* supreme leaders, I mean." (again, another joke) We are probably one of the few wikis that allows spamming(, and that is one of the main reasons that I believe, turned the chat into his current state. (opinion) EDIT: And I would like to clear this up. * Are you against spamming? No. * Are you against excessive spamming? Mostly, yes. * Opinion about it? Well, excessive spam, or spamfests, as I mention in the comment section, may crash, lag or even clog your chat. It may even make impossible for you to interact with a user normally. Excessive spamming is not allowed in our rules. If users want to have fun, by spamming or by making the usual spamfests (#SpamFest2k16) it's okay. They can do it, as long as it does not disrupt communication between the users. And I'll mention it again, please don't take this blog too seriously. (note, I'm not against spamming, and this is just my opinion) This section was really controversial, and I can't deny it. *cough* And we reached to that part, the "drama" that frequently occurs in chat - it either being direct/indirect tweets, arguments, or usually someone who is mad and starts ranting and exposing everyone. Savage. I believe I don't need to talk about the organization of this wiki, right..? I mean, it's mostly okay, but there still are pages filled with extremely random and redundant categories. "Category 2" is a pretty pointless one, which could be replaced by "Category 2 hurricane/typhoon/cyclone", right? There are a few ones that are just completely random, such as "Notice me senpai!!" and those "need to be stopped". There are also some thing I personally dislike, such as users going all berserk after their demotion. I'll make this clear, I'm not making any indirect tweet to any user over this topic. Continuing, some users just prove themselves to be extremely immature after their demotion. I was demoted on a wiki before (mainly for inactivity), and I wasn't ranting, getting mad, creating arguments, retiring or even threatening to leave... And I also one topic I personally dislike at some moments: jokes. What's the problem with that? Well, some people just take it too far. I have realized the depressive feeling of being constantly told to shut up for minutes, yet, you haven't did nothing; some people take the jokes into a new level. And, I noticed I can't make jokes either. (I'm not sure about how the heck I will react to this, but I'd better do it before the Fine Brothers sue me, like basically everyone here. :P) Conclusion I guess that's it. Well, with this I can conclude that HHW is a overall good wiki, without the flaws, of course. Regardless, all of the users here are indeed pretty nice and friendly, especially... well, all of them. :P HHW needs to improve in some aspects, like every other wiki, but the surprisingly big cooperation and communication on this wiki is what makes it unique and outstanding. This wiki has really improved since Auburn reviewed our wiki back at November. I'm currently looking foward to the wiki's development. —［ StrawberryMaster ］［ Talk | | 21:30, 16 Jul 2016 ］ Category:Blog posts